lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Resilience
Summary Episode summary Plot A businessman stops a 15-year-old girl from committing suicide by jumping off a subway platform. Elliot and Olivia talk to the girl whose name is Jackie Landricks. Jackie worries about her parents finding out what happened to her, but Elliot assures her that they just want to know that she's safe. The detectives looks at security footage from the subway station and notice a young man following Jackie and then running off when Jackie tried to jump. The young man is later identified as Karl Sirett, who was a bike messenger until he got fired. At the hospital, the doctor confirms Jackie was raped and she also had restraint marks across her stomach which suggests that she was tied down and raped. Elliot talks to Tom Landricks, Jackie's father and asks about volunteering DNA samples from each male member of the family which Mr. Landricks has no problem with. Jackie says she was attacked when she was walking from school. She was grabbed, forced in a van, tied down, and raped. After the attack, Jackie was able to loosen the straps and she ran away. Elliot shows Jackie the picture of Karl Sirrett which Jackie recognizes because she saw him following her at the subway station. When Elliot asks Jackie if Karl's the one that raped her, Jackie says she was blindfolded and couldn't see anything. Jackie also says that Karl's penis was pierced with a ring. Fin and Munch interrogate Karl, while offering him sodas until he needs to use the bathroom. Karl has a history of violence, and he says he doesn't know who Jackie Landricks is. While watching the interrogation, Cragen asks Olivia and Elliot if they got a match on the restraint patterns found on Jackie. Olivia says that Dr. Warner remembers a deceased, unidentified female victim called "Chelsea Doe" with no head and no fingers being pulled out of the water South of the Chelsea Piers two years ago with restraint marks similar to the ones found on Jackie. Fin and Munch escort Karl to the bathroom. Munch notices the studded ring on Karl's penis and he's arrested. Karl's lawyer, Gina Bernardo arrives, taking away all the soda cans which Munch is trying to collect so they can't get Karl's DNA from them. She says that Karl was tricked by the police into thinking he couldn't leave and she would stop the detectives from getting Karl's DNA based on the fact they saw Karl's studded ring. Dr. Warner shows Elliot and Olivia the body and says that the restraint marks on Jackie are similar, but different than the ones on Chelsea Doe. She also finished the DNA from Jackie's rape kit and indicates that Jackie was raped by more than one man. One of them is taking medicine for high cholesterol. Mr. Landricks' DNA doesn't match Jackie's rape kit, so Elliot and Olivia decide to pay the Landricks a visit. At the Landricks' house, they see Angie Landricks, Jackie's mother running a home daycare center. They talk to Jackie in her room and ask her if two men attacked her, but Jackie is reluctant to provide any more information. Elliot steps out and meets Jackie's 6-year-old sister, Sally, who's affectionate and asks for his pen as a "present" for herself. Sally tells Elliot a man named James Randall who lives with them and Elliot notices Randall's medication for high cholesterol. When Elliot asks Jackie if Randall raped her, Jackie becomes defensive and leaves. Randall's room is right next door to Jackie, and Olivia and Elliot suspect Jackie knows that Randall had raped her. Munch and Fin talk to James Randall, who denies raping Jackie. He is horrified when the detectives show pictures of Chelsea Doe to him and has no problem giving up a DNA sample. The detectives can't get a DNA sample from Karl Sirett due to police misconduct because Fin and Munch coerced Karl by taking him into the bathroom. Olivia learns from Jackie's doctor that Jackie has cervical dysplasia. Later, Elliot and Olivia talk to Jackie's teacher, Ms. Bowen at her school. Ms. Bowen says that Jackie had been dating an older boy, the relationship was consensual, and ended the moment Ms. Bowen found out. It is revealed that Jackie's boyfriend was none other than Karl Sirett. Olivia and Elliot talk to Jackie at home again. Jackie admits that Karl Sirett was her boyfriend. When she's asked if Karl raped her, Jackie says she doesn't know who raped her. Jackie says the reason she picked Karl as her rapist was because she wanted somebody to blame. When Elliot and Olivia become impatient with Jackie's story and think Jackie knows more than she's saying, Jackie gets defensive again. After Jackie leaves the room, they talk to Mr. Landricks and ask why they rented a room to Randall right next to Jackie's room. Mr. Landricks said they needed the money and he usually rents out the room to women only. When Mrs. Landricks comes home with the kids, Sally gives Elliot a bracelet as a present. Elliot talks to Dr. Huang about Sally's over affectionate behavior and Huang says that it might be sign of abuse, but Elliot says the parents love their kids and the kids appear happy. The second DNA match from Jackie's rape kit matches an ex-con named Charles Eno, who lives a block away from the Landricks and used to work as a butcher. Eno says he never touched Jackie, but he admits sleeping with her mom, Angie. The DNA clears Karl Sirett as a suspect in Jackie's rape, but it matches James Randall. Randall admits he never touched Jackie, but he also slept with Angie Landricks. He also says that Mr. Landricks paid him to have sex with his wife. Dr. Huang's analysis of Tom Landricks is that he's a narcissist and sex-obsessed. He treats his wife and daughter as adults, and uses them for sex to make up for the fact that he's infertile. Jackie's afraid to talk without being blamed for breaking up the family. Child Services are called to take the Landricks children away. Angie is upset and blames Jackie for what's happened. There are two little boys that don't belong to the daycare. Sally says that the little boys, Phillip and Antoine are her brothers. While questioning Angie, she admits that Phillip and Antoine are her kids. Tom wanted Angie to have more kids because he became infertile after Sally was born. Tom pulled in men off the streets for Angie to have sex with so she can have more kids, but unfortunately, due to a problem with Phillip's birth, Angie had to have a hysterectomy and she's now unable to have anymore children, so Tom decides to use Jackie to have the babies. Elliot yells at Angie, calling her "disgusting" for using Jackie like that. Angie cries, begging to see her husband and says she loves her kids and she & Tom would never hurt them. Dr. Huang explains that Tom Landricks is delusionally obsessed with having children and "family", sort of like a cult, just without the religion part. When Elliot and Olivia go to talk to Jackie again, Cragen informs that Jackie's been moved to a psychiatric treatment center after a breakdown. When Tom Landricks arrives at the precinct and asks where his wife & kids are, he and Elliot nearly come to blows at each other. At the treatment center, Dr. Huang says that Jackie has regressed into a childlike state of mind because of the trauma she's endured. He suggests that Elliot talks to Jackie because she's looking for a father figure. Elliot talks to Jackie and they play with a doll and a teddy bear. When Jackie uses the toys to show how to make Elliot "feel good," Elliot asks how Jackie knows it. Jackie says that she learned by watching her mom have sex. Elliot asks Jackie if that's what she wants to do and Jackie says that her dad won't. Elliot says her dad's selfish, but Jackie says he loves her. Elliot tells her sometimes people say they love you and can do bad things. Jackie cries and says her dad loves her, but Elliot tells her he's using her and knows why Jackie ran away. Jackie says that her dad told her that her mom couldn't have a baby anymore and since she was older, it was her turn to have a baby. She didn't want to, but her dad said that Jackie had to save the family. When Elliot asks Jackie what happened, Jackie says her dad took her in her bedroom, took off her clothes, and told her to lie down the bed. When she saw her dad with a syringe in his hand, Jackie tried to run away, but her dad caught her and tied her down. Then she saw her mom and begged her to make her dad stop, but she didn't. Jackie says her dad inseminated her with Randall and Eno's sperm, and then said, "Good girl." Jackie cries into Elliot's arms and Elliot comforts her. Mr. Landricks' lawyer, Ms. Conrad tries to make a deal that Mr. Landricks will plead guilty to promoting prostitution which is a misdemeanor. Cabot refuses and Ms. Conrad says she'll be forced to expose Jackie's promiscuity and false accusations in court. Mr. Landricks says that he loves Jackie and would never hurt her, but Cabot tells him to shut up and he'll see him in court. While in court, Jackie falters her testimony, saying that Elliot made her tell her lies about her dad. She says her parents would never hurt her. Without Jackie's testimony, the case is dismissed and the kids can go home to Tom and Angie. Suddenly, it's discovered that Jackie is pregnant and wants to keep the baby. Fin wonders why it took two years (after Angie's hysterectomy) to use Jackie to get pregnant. The detectives come to the assumption that Tom Landricks might've killed Chelsea Doe. Cragen tells the detectives to try to identify Chelsea Doe while he introduces Dr. Huang to the body. Dr. Huang looks over Chelsea Doe's body and thinks that it's possible that Tom Landricks had the mentality to kill. Huang suggests that he kept the head & fingers as souvenirs, and restrained Chelsea Doe in a way so she would fight back. The detectives discover that Chelsea Doe is a woman named Karen Stencil, who used to live at the Landricks during the same time Chelsea Doe was discovered. They talk to Karen's grandmother, who says that Karen used to be the Landricks' nanny, and was told by Tom Landricks that Karen moved to Europe 2 years ago. She hasn't heard from her since. Elliot looks at a picture of Karen and recognizes the bracelet on her is the same one that Sally gave to Elliot as a present. At the ACS home, Elliot and Olivia talk to Sally. Sally says that she took the bracelet from Jackie's drawer. Jackie recognizes the bracelet and says she found it in Karen's room after she left. It turns out that Karen's old room is Randall's room. The floor is pulled up and Karen's skull & fingers are discovered. The detectives visit Tom Landricks in jail and confront him with the facts. Tom accuses them of setting him up. The remains found the house match Karen based on her grandmother's mitochondrial DNA. Tom admits that he killed Karen because she was going to tell the police about what he was doing. Back at the ACS home, Elliot visits Jackie, who appears recovered. She tells Elliot that even though her father did bad things, she still loves him. Jackie decides not to keep the baby because that's what her father would've wanted and she doesn't want to do that anymore. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Stephanie March as A.D.A. Alexandra Cabot * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Jill Marie Lawrence as Attorney Cleo Conrad * Leslie Ayvazian as Judge Susan Valdera * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner * Illeana Douglas as Attorney Gina Bernardo * Jordan Gelber as C.S.U. Technician David Layton Guest cast * Titus Welliver as Tom Landricks * Rachael Bella as Jackie Landricks * Cynthia Ettinger as Angie Landricks * Justine Caputo as Sally Landricks * Drew McVety as James Randall * Anna Berger as Karen's Grandmother * Sandra Daley as Miranda Bowen * Ernest Mingione as Larry Delay * Billy Lush as Karl Sirett * Kevin Campbell as Charles Eno * Wally Dunn as Jeff * Ajay Mehta as Dr. Gurdip Sohal * Claudia Fielding as ACS Supervisor * Brian Donahue as Chris References Child Sexual Abuse Accommodation Syndrome ; Jackson Cooper School; St. Gregory's Hospital; Gary Landricks; Jason Landricks; Antoine Landricks Quotes :Stabler: 2 other children at Angie's day care Can you tell me who they are? :Sally: That's Philip, and that's Antoine. :Stabler: Who's their mom? :Sally: Mom is. :Stabler: Okay. Who's their real mom? :Sally: My mom is, stupid! They're my brothers. :Tom: I love my daughter. She means everything to me. I would never harm a hair on her head. :Alex: Shut up. I'll see you in court. :Benson: You used your own daughter. :Angie: No. Those men did. Randall and Eno. :Benson: They swear that they didn't! :Angie: But they're lying! :Stabler: Either you let them rape your daughter, or your husband took their semen out of you and did it himself. :Angie: That's disgusting. :Stabler: YOU'RE DISGUSTING!! YOU ARE! Your own child! Background information and notes * It was discovered that a mother was forcing her 14-year old adopted daughter to artificially inseminate herself with sperm she had purchased on the internet. The mother had adopted two other children from abroad during her marriage, and another after her divorce. Due to health concerns, she could not give birth herself having had previously undergone voluntary sterilization. After her fourth requested adoption had been denied, she then turned to her daughter to give birth to a child she could raise as her own. When the girl gave birth at 16, child protective services were alerted when midwives discovered the mother attempting to remove the baby from the ward. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes